


Ballum One-Shots Prompts/Ideas

by East02End



Category: EastEnders
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22683547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/East02End/pseuds/East02End
Comments: 8
Kudos: 1





	Ballum One-Shots Prompts/Ideas

Feel free to comment any prompts/ideas you want me to write! I’ll probably do anything! It can be as weird and wonderful as you like! Happy, sad, cute, AU, sexy! 😏

I know I’m working on two other fics, but I can still do others in between! 

I’ll do them on another page. This can just be for people to comment their ideas on, instead of writing them on here.

You’ll have to be patient though, I’m sort of juggling a lot of my fics at the same time right now, but I will get round to writing them all!

Love East02End X


End file.
